


Laundry Day

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Kissing, Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Darcy needs to change a shirt, and she goes to find a person that will definitely lend her one.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"Any non-RPF, Any (+/Any), Laundry day"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/737426.html?thread=97616274#t97616274)).

Darcy went to the room she usually stayed in whenever she visited the Avengers Tower, because she had to change her shirt. The one she put on before she and Jane had came to work with Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey on an upgrade for the War Machine armor, had ended up being covered in oil Bruce had accidentally spilled all over the table. Fortunately it wasn't one of her favorites, because there was no saving it, that much she was sure of.

As it turned out, she completely forgot that it was her laundry day. Or rather, laundry weekend. She had taken almost all the shirts she usually kept in the Tower back to her apartment, and now had nothing to wear. Nothing that belonged to her, that was.

Grinning, she left the room and went straight to the elevator, to get to the floor occupied by one of the best, the smartest, and the most gorgeous people she knew, her girlfriend.

Darcy found her in her private office, talking on the phone. As usually whenever she talked business she was collected and professional, and hearing her talk in this calm tone of voice always did things to Darcy.

"I'm sorry, but I’m afraid that's not possible. I have sent you the final draft yesterday."

When Darcy walked further into the room and waved briefly, Pepper Potts smiled at her right away before gesturing for her to wait. Doing as she was told, Darcy sat on the edge of the desk, waiting for Pepper to finish the call.

"If you have any other questions, feel free to contact me. Of course. Thank you."

After she put the phone down, Pepper walked up to Darcy and kissed her gently, making her girlfriend smile against her lips.

"I thought you won't be done for another few hours," she said, and Darcy pressed their lips together in a brief kiss once again, catching one of Pepper's hands in hers. "And what happened to your shirt?"

"Bruce happened," Darcy explained, adjusting her glasses. "Can I borrow a shirt from you? I took all of mine back to my place earlier."

"I feel like you keep coming up with new excuses to steal my clothes very often lately," Pepper stated, raising one eyebrow. Darcy just bit her lower lip gently at that.

"It's not stealing if I ask to borrow them very, very nicely."

Pepper just shook her head at her girlfriend, a bright smile never leaving her face. "Go. I'll see you in the evening, after I’m done with all the meetings, and after you deal with Tony, Bruce, and Jane, okay?"

"Sure thing, babe," Darcy kissed Pepper one last time, and after leaving the office she went straight to Pepper's bedroom.

When she entered Tony's lab ten minutes later, Bruce and Jane were discussing adjusting the armor's shields, while Tony was busy typing something on his computer. As Darcy walked up to the table to pick up her notes, Tony turned his head, looking at Darcy’s shirt.

"Wait. I know that shirt. Is it Pepper's?"

Darcy just shrugged, focusing on her notes. "Laundry day."


End file.
